prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 600
Julie is badly beaten in the kitchen and Eve's murder is to be made to look like suicide. After Alice passes on the information to her about the true identity of the Phantom Lagger, Lou checks the details of Lexie's escape with Julie then decides to punish Eve and those breaking the hunger strike. Meg phones in sick and Bob tells her not to come in for the evening shift. Joyce shows Bob the newspaper headline about Lexie's escape expecting him to be concerned, but he says he hopes that Lexie reads it and gives herself up. Joan suggests to Bob that Lexie may have escaped through the air conditioning ducts even with the security grilles fitted after Julie got into the Governor's office during the Ruth ballinger siege - after all, two hacksaw blades have been reported missing from the workshop. Lexie hides out at Mabel's "house" wearing an outfit that seems to be inspired by Adam Ant or Spandau Ballet . Mabel persuades her to change into a (slightly) less conspicuous outfit and takes her to the "parlor". Lou decides she has the advantage and tells Alice they will take over in the dining room at lunch. Ettie worries that even a "man of God" will take advantage of "a pretty young thing" like Ann on the weekend away and is all set to come with them, until Ann asks who will look after Meg if her illness gets worse. Eve meets Steve as she takes the laundry truck around and notices that he is asking a lot of questions and warns him he could be exposed as a "spy" if he's not careful. Lexie meets the other girls at Mabel's place, and turns down the offer to "turn a few tricks" while she is there. We see the mysterious killer turning over the pages of his scrapbook and pasting the latest news about Lexie's escape into it . Joan's guess is proved to be right, but the grilles were cut through with bolt cutters not sawn through. Lou orders her followers to bring all the women still observing the hunger strike to the rec room. Julie is served a birthday cake made by Mervin in the dining room. Lou rouses her followers in the rec room and leads them in a chant of "kill the bitch". Alice knocks out Officer Radcliffe, and Lou and her gang take over the kitchen and the dining room. Joan, Steve and Mervin are tied up in the dining room, but Joyce is sent as a messenger to the Governor. Lou has Eve brought to the dining room, strings her up from the ceiling and kicks the chair away, then sends Alice and Wendy to hang Eve up in her own cell to make it look like suicide. Mervin, Joan and Steve have been moved to an empty cell and they attempt to untie each other . As Bob arrives to negotiate with Lou, Lou is just about to attack Julie, so Lou hands her over to Wendy who takes her to the kitchen and batters her. Lou demands TV reporters, Bob's and Joan's resignation and the Department to recognise her officially as top dog. If she doesn't get it in one hour, Joan will be killed. Ettie arrives at the front gate to try to deliver Julie's birthday present . Steve is called to patch Julie up when Wendy goes too far. Lou tells Joan that her friend Wilder "jumped to a conclusion". Ettie sees a vanload of Woodridge officers arrive as backup. Bob refuses the Department's offer of special officers and goes through the air conditioning from his officers to get behind enemy lines. Lou takes Rita and Joan to the laundry and orders them to fight to the death , or she will kill them both. Notes Credits Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Eve ~ Lynda Stoner Jessie ~ Pat Evison Nancy ~ Julia Blake Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Lou ~ Louise Siversen Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Barbie ~ Jayne Healey Bob ~ Peter Adams Ettie ~ Lois Ramsay Mervin ~ Ernie Bourne Alice ~ Lois Collinder Steve ~ Peter Hayes Wendy Stone ~ Vivean Davies Fay Donnelly ~ Maud Clark Mabel ~ Val Jellay Delores ~ Samantha Bews Mitzy ~ Jane Menz Off. Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Driver No 1 ~ Charles McCracken Driver No 2 ~ Steve Gunn Gate Guard Bob ~ David Bickerstaff Next Episode Episode 601 Category:1986 Episodes Category:Episodes